


Wildflower

by QueermoDelToro



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Affection, Intimacy, Introspection, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueermoDelToro/pseuds/QueermoDelToro
Summary: A friend requested a fic based on Wildflower.
Relationships: 5 Seconds of Summer (Ensemble)/You
Kudos: 2





	Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> This could really be read as Anyone/You but my friend wanted Calum/herself. I'm not part of this fandom but I hope I did the song justice!

Your body blooms every time he's around. Heat fills your cheek, your neck, your breast. You try to stay calm but your heart gallops away, anticipation and excitement already too much to bear.  


His voice alone sends your limbs aflame, fingers and toes tingling to life. The warmth curls around you, bathing you in a simple glory.   


But his touch? Oh, his touch!   


His fingers write songs on your skin. When his hand cradles your chin or brushes your shoulder, the melody flows through you. His hands caress your waist with gentle eagerness, not claiming or possessing but exploring. He takes his time to listen for your moans and cries.  


When he reaches your thighs, you open like a wildflower in sunshine after days of rainfall.  


"What do you want?" he whispers, breath ghosting across your cheek.  


"You." You sigh as his fingers stroke you. Already, you are breathless but you know there is more to come. "I want you."  


He grins devilishly and makes the trek down your body.  


You fall apart.


End file.
